


Torridi momenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Momenti estivi tra Ciclope e Logan.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Scott/Logan - Anche lo sguardo di Logan poteva bruciare.- 35 gradi/Conchiglie (SECONDO PACCHETTO).Prompt: Logan/Scott - bagno di mezzanotte.- Spiaggia/Falò (PRIMO PACCHETTO).





	Torridi momenti

Torridi momenti

 

“Fanno trentacinque gradi maledetti. Mi sto squagliando.

Non potevamo andare in un posto più fresco, testa di cazzo?” si lamentò Logan.

Scott, steso su un telone rizzò il capo, intravedendo la figura dell’altro dietro lo schermo rosso della sua maschera. Indossava solo quella e un costume da bagno blu.

“Ti ricordo che siamo venuti qui in missione per il presidente. Dovresti ringraziare il fatto che ci possiamo godere un po’ di sole e di mare prima del viaggio di ritorno” gli ricordò. Corrugò la fronte, vedendo Logan seduto sulla battigia, con qualcosa in mano. “Cosa fai?” domandò incuriosito.

“Fottiti” ringhiò Logan, mostrandogli l’unghia centrale di adamantio che si alzava dalla sua carne, lacerandola.

Scott si mordicchiò un labbro, vedendo che Logan teneva in mano una conchiglia e sorrise.

< Non posso crederci, le stava studiando > si disse. Si rotolò, stendendosi a pancia in giù, con la testa questa volta nella direzione dell’altro.

“Sei abituato a climi più freddi, come il Canada, vero?” domandò.

Logan osservò il mare, passando il pollice sopra la conchiglia che teneva in mano; aveva ritirato l’unghia.

“Tu sei abituato a non stare mai zitto” abbaiò.

“Sei tu che ti stavi lamentando” gli ricordò Scott. Guardò i suoi occhi intensi e arrossì vistosamente.

\- Anche lo sguardo di Logan può bruciare, ben più di questa sabbia rovente. Sembra pura lava degl’inferi.

Mi chiedo cosa pensi, sembra nascondere così tanto oltre quell’aria burbera – pensò.

“Vado a farmi il bagno… nudo” disse Logan risoluto, ignorando gli ‘squittii’ di vergogna di Ciclope.

 

********

 

In lontananza si udivano i canti di un gruppo di surfisti ubriachi, diversi falò illuminavano la sabbia della spiaggia, dando vita a riflessi ora bluastri, a causa del buio della notte, ora rosso-aranciati.

L’acqua del mare era illuminata dalla luce della luna piena, e i corpi dei due uomini la increspavano coi loro movimenti.

“Cazzo, non credevo che sarei riuscito a convincerti a fare un bagno di mezzanotte, perfettino” disse Logan.

Scott aderiva al suo corpo villoso e minuto, dai muscoli massicci, con il proprio.

“Ci sei riuscito solo perché ero pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per non farti fare il bagno nudo. Siamo in una spiaggia pubblica” borbottò.

“Qualsiasi?” chiese Logan.

Scott arrossì, guardando l’immortale, e gemette quando avvertì una mano che gli palpava i glutei.

“Non daremo spettacolo, pervertito. Siamo già dei mutanti, se facciamo anche questo…” biascicò.

Logan gli avvolse i fianchi con un braccio, bloccandolo contro di sé, Scott dimenò i piedi, dando vita a della spuma candida.

“Ai miei tempi, come oggi, importa se sei gay, mutante o alieno, solo se non hai i soldi. I nobili, ed i potenti, possono tutto. Lo so molto bene” disse con voce roca.

Scott avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare. Vedeva rosso a causa del suo visore, ma capì che negli occhi di Logan si riflettevano le fiamme a riva.


End file.
